Hit where it hurts
by Nadeen Studios
Summary: I got tired of reading stories about a sweet, naive Harry, who would do anything to please the Dursleys, because those stories (no offense to any authors of said stories) make me want to throw up. Literally. If it was up to me, I would make sure Harry wouldn't take the abuse lightly. Powerful, Dark, Awesome Harry. UP FOR ADOPTION, MESSAGE ME TO ADOPT THIS, ANYONE CAN!
1. Chapter 1

** Hit where it hurts.**

Disclaimer: I am not, and never will be, Joanne Katherine Rowling, which means (sadly) she is the rightful owner of Harry potter, not me. :(

Summary: I got tired of reading stories about a sweet, naive Harry, who would do anything to please the Dursleys, because those stories (no offense to any authors of said stories) make me want to throw up. Literally. If it was up to me, I would make sure Harry wouldn't take the abuse lightly (insert evil giggle). Powerful, Dark, Awesome Harry.

* * *

"Look, Vernon, another check! I can't believe this, they give us money to take care of the Brat and we don't have to spend any of it on him!" Harry heard his horsey aunt exclaim gleefully.

After this, something in Harry's brain snapped. _They are going on and on about how much I cost, I'll teach them to mess with me, they'll regret it even if it's the last thing I __do_, thought Harry cruelly.

"Hello Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, we need to talk. Now." Said Harry with a smirk playing at his lips. He snapped his fingers and all the doors around them locked instantly, the lights dimmed, and two chairs were swept into the hall and knocked Petunia, who was completely terrified, and Vernon, who was purple and whimpering, into the seats.

"Oh, where to start, where to start?" Said Harry, stroking his chin mock-thought. "Oh, how about the fact that you were _paid _to take care of me but I don't ever recall you two going to spend the money on me. Well, let's make something clear; you two think you're dealing with an innocent, naive orphan who will do anything for a bit love and compassion. But I'm not, so sorry to bust your little, normal bubble but I'm not gonna play along with your little game. Here's how this will work out: You will take me to the mall and buy me new clothes instead of these rags, tell the Baby Whale to move his junk out the second bedroom because now it's mine, I will not be cooking meals for you pigs, and you will stop telling my teachers I'm a delinquent and a liar. Understood?" Said Harry.

But it seemed that uncle Vernon finally found his voice, and he yelled, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, BOY?! I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!" By the time he was done shouting, Uncle Vernon was plum and half of his mustache was hanging down. Despite the funny, but otherwise scary, image in front of him, Harry remained calm and was smirking as if he was anticipating this sort of reaction happily.

"Well, if your not going to respect my wishes, I guess I should show you what will happen to you guys then." Harry clapped his hands and all five of the windows of the house exploded, sending shards of glass everywhere. Petunia gave a small shriek of fear and froze in her seat out of pure terror, Vernon, on the other hand, looked like a cross over of fright, anger, and anxiety, but his fright was much stronger than his anger so he remained silent. Harry waved his hand and the windows repaired themselves instantly.

"Also, if your still going to **try **to squash the magic out of me, I might just have to get rid of you the old-fashioned way." Harry waved his hands in front of his arm and bruises, pudgy-shaped hand marks, and welts appeared on his arm. "As in, Children Protective services." Said Harry, savoring each word.

"Y-you wouldn't, y-you c-can't." Aunt Petunia managed to stutter out, while Vernon nodded furiously in agreement to her pathetic statement.

Harry laughed harshly. "Yes, I can, it's easy, all I need to do scrap my arm and say: Miss Riffs, my arm hurts alot. She'll see these bruises and ask me where I got them, I'll start stuttering, tell a obvious lie, and she'll tell me to tell the truth, then I'll start crying, saying 'I just want it to stop, it hurts so much, please', the dumb little nurse will buy every word of it and report you two immediately. You two can lie all you want, but who do think they will believe, a gigantic walrus with anger and violence management problems, or a innocent 7-year old with bruises all over his body?" Said Harry with a cruel smile.

Vernon and Petunia stared at him shock, wondering what happened to the scared little orphan they were hoping to manipulate.

"Now, do we have a deal?" Said Harry in a bored tone.

"I guess, um, yes, we do. Only if you agree not to harm us or our Dudders." Said Vernon nervously

"We'll see." Said Harry in the same bored voice.

After this, Harry knew he had hit where it hurt.

* * *

**3 years later.**

Ten year old Harry's life wasn't bad, but it wasn't that great either. He was ignored by his Uncle and Aunt (not that he is complaining), and avoided like a plague by his cousin. his Uncle and Aunt had immediately told Dudley not to mess with the 'Potter Boy', but Dudley did not heed the warning until Harry gave him a curly pink pig tail.

"Get the mail, Dudley." Said Vernon over his newspaper. Dudley groaned loudly, but got up anyway.

A few seconds later, Dudley cried, "DAD, dad, there is letter for the Potter Boy got a letter!"

Vernon immediately snatched the letter from his son's hand, read the outside, then turned around and looked at Harry with a terrified glint in his eyes.

"OK, now that you're done inspecting the letter, give it to me." Said Harry. Vernon looked at the letter once more and timidly handed Harry the letter out of pure fear.

Harry scanned the letter. The letter explained everything, like how he can do all those odd things. However, his thoughts were cut off by a knock on the door.

"Hello, may I speak to Harry Potter?" Said a grandfatherly voice. Before Petunia could answer, the impossibly-old man spotted Harry and shook his hand energetically.

"Hello, Harry, My name is Albus Dumbledore."

* * *

**Ooh, a cliffhanger (sorta..), what do you think Dumbledore will say when finds out Harry is so much like Tom Riddle? Review what you think Dumbles will say. Please Review, I don't care if it's constructive or destructive! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hit where it hurts. **

**First of all, I would like to thank all of people who followed and Favorited.**

**So, thank you for your support:**

**hpotter90.**

**Emailycat39.**

**desartratt.**

**917brat.**

**Disclaimer: I am not, and never will be, Joanne Katherine Rowling, which means (sadly) she is the rightful owner of Harry potter, not me. :(**

* * *

**"**Hello, Harry, my name is Albus Dumbledore." Said the old man. Harry took a seat on an armchair, opposite of Dumbledore.

"Harry, I need to talk to you about something that may seem strange at first, but I want you be open-minded about it, okay?" Said Dumbledore wisely. Harry nodded in fake enthusiasm, for this man obviously thought Harry didn't know he was a wizard, he had read the Hogwarts letter and it made perfect sense. Harry was just disappointed at being called a Wizard, for he hoped for a better title, one that would make him sound powerful. Being called a wizard doesn't make you sound powerful, on the contrary, it made Harry sound...weak. And very fake, for that matter.

"Harry, you are a wizard, or in other words, you have been born with a wonderful gift called magic. Your mother and father were two of the most talented Witch and Wizard I ever knew, it was true shame that Voldemort murdered them." Harry froze at the last sentence, and turned to aunt and uncle, who, to Dumbledore's great astonishment, backed away in fear.

"Murdered, you told me they died in car crash! What really happened to them? And tell the truth!" Said Harry. Dumbledore felt like the whole room had collapsed around them, for Harry had, unknowingly, of coarse, said the same thing as young Tom Riddle almost fifty years ago, with the same ringing force that indicated both young men have uttered these three words regularly.

"Harry," Said Dumbledore firmly, though his voice shook a bit. "I have to ask to calm down. Your parents were murdered by a very dangerous and powerful wizard named Lord Voldemort, later that night he tried to kill you, but his Killing curse backfired on him and it left you with that scar on your forehead. That's why you are incredibly famous in the Wizarding world, you got rid of Voldemort, you are the Boy-who-Lived, the symbol of hope, to keep fighting." Dumbledore paused briefly, as if he hadn't meant to say what he did. He then continued to ramble about anything remotely Hogwarts-related, thinking that Harry was enthusiastically soaking up the information like a sponge."Now, Harry, would you like to attend Hogwarts?"

Harry gave a mysterious smile that looked more like a smirk and said, "Of course, you don't really have to ask. _Sir._ " After seeing Dumbledore's raised eyebrows, Harry tacked Sir on to the end to sound respectful. He didn't want Dumbledore to think of him as a polite, little, Golden boy, but it would be even worse to have the headmaster mark him down as disrespectful troublemaker before school even started.

"Harry, why don't tell me about some of the accidental magic you have performed over the years." Said Dumbledore. Harry thought Dumbledore had asked this question rather cautiously.

"Well, _sir_, I wouldn't exactly call my magic accidental." Harry smiled smugly. Dumbledore felt the panic in his chest rise; _No, Albus, don't think like that, this your golden savior of the Wizarding world, not some reincarnation of young Tom, and even if he is, you will change him, _thought Dumbledore. He forced on a smile and said, "What do mean, my boy?"

Harry gave a Slytherin smirk "I can control things, I can move them with my mind, I can hurt people if they annoy me and control them if want to. You know I can talk to snakes too." Dumbledore felt his heart stop in his throat at these smugly spoken words of the young Potter. _Maybe he is a reincarnation of tom riddle, Harry had said almost exactly what tom had said when I meet him. Then again, he is still very young, I can still change him, and I_ will. Thought Dumbledork determinedly.

"That is very...interesting, Harry, but I would advise against using these _gifts_ on your fellow classmates, I'm sure you wouldn't want to make any enemies." Said Dumbledore. At the moment, it was a mystery of who's smile was more forced, Dumledork's or Harry's.

After a long moment of awkward silence, Dumbledore said, "Oh look at the time, I must be going, here is your ticket. I hope to see at Hogwarts then."

_Don't worry, _Albus told himself firmly, _Harry will be sorted into Gryffindor and he will become your favorite student, he will face Voldemort and destroy the Horcruxes. His future is already planned out, all he has to do is walk in the right direction, for the Greater Good._

At that moment, Albus honestly thought that Harry was going to follow is guidance like a little lost puppy, but, after all, everyone makes mistakes and Albus Dumbledore is anything but an exception to this statement. 


End file.
